Oh Baby!
by pinkflamesX0X0X0
Summary: Love, Lust, Lies, and Sex. Syaoran and Sakura have been "just friends" for awhile, but when Sakura has a mysterious pregnancy things are bound to change.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story in like two years, please be nice X: Even though I do have the word flames in my name, I don't really like them. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sakura POV

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and looked up to the blistering sun, its rays shining and burning onto my pale white skin. "Damn heat." I mumbled to myself. I quickly focused back on the task at hand, my flowers. For weeks I have babied my darling pink daisies. I would get up a hour early to water them, spray weed killer on them, and feed them miracle grow and in the afternoon I would rush home and give the shriveling flowers a good doest of water, but somehow the evil menace, crab grass, crawled its way into my beautiful bushel of flowers, and today I was going to ripe the annoying nuisance right from its roots.

"You know, it would be easier if you could use some Clow card." A husky voice said from behind. I turned around and saw the most gorgeous man walking my way. Syaoran Li. His big brown eyes sparkled and his shiny chesnutt hair flowed in the breeze that whipped across the yard. My heart sped up, my face become flushed with lust.

"You should be mine." I whispered softly to myself. He started walking faster and his eyes were tinted with concern. He obviously didn't hear me. My mouth became dry and I felt weak. The blazing sun was instantly covered by his body. His sent filled the air and I felt his strong wrap around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Geez, you look sun burned. Sakura, its ninety degrees out. Why the hell are you out here picking weeds? Do you want to have a sunstroke?" Syaoran whispered in my ear as he walked me to the door. His hands were still loosely around my waist when we reached my back door. I opened it and a blast of cool air-conditioned air raced across my face. "Sakura?"

"Yes." I breathed out. I didn't even realize was holding my breath. The close contact of Syaoran made my skin buzz. My tank top became obviously too thin. _Why the heck didn't I wear a bra? _I felt his hands tighten around my waist and his lips right next to my ears. He murmured something but I didn't hear. I felt dizzy. Syaoran was too close. My veins felt like they were on fire, I felt my cheeks heat up and could only imagine the blush that danced across my face. "Just friends, just friends, just-" I whispered slightly to myself. My legs went weak and I leaned closer into Syaoran's body. The "just friend's" thing didn't work. Lust filled thoughts invaded my mind. _How does he do this to me?_

Syaoran tensed. "Sakura?" He whispered rushed. He was nervous. He moved me around in one quick motion so we were faced to face. His panic stricken face scanned my red cheeks and stared into my dazed eyes. "Oh my gosh Sakura please tell me you aren't having a sunstroke." I couldn't say anything. Having him this close to me gave me a secrete high that I was about to cut short. Syaoran picked me up and walked me over to my couch and gently laid me down. He brushed his hand across my face and quickly sprinted into the kitchen. I sighed , regaining my thoughts as I sat up. Syaoran came back with a glass of water. "Sakura drink this." He said. He pushed the water in my hands, I quickly gulped it down trying to extinguish the lustful fire that burned in my body.

"Thank you." I said quietly. With a soft thud Syaoran landed next to me. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me to his chest. _This guy is trying to make me insane. _

"What the hell was that?" Syaoran said into my ear.

"Too much sun I guess." I said with a sheepish grin. It felt so nice having him all to myself. Not having to share him like I normally do, not with-

"So Maddie is having a party." I shivered as her name left his lips. Maddie, Syaoran's girlfriend for about a year and a half, a total bitch. She was a wedding coordinator and she met Syaoran at Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. Syaoran was my date, until she slithered her way into a dance and they have been together ever since. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come. I, I mean one of my friend's, Tommy, I don't know if you remember him but he defiantly remembers you and the party is formal and I was wondering if you know, you could go with him?"

I looked up and saw Syaoran with his puppy dog face on. "Ugh. I suppose. When is it?" I said disgusted. I remembered Tommy. I remember him far too well. He slapped my ass at Syaoran's super bowl party and didn't stop tell people about it until I cussed him out.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at eight ok?" Syaoran eye's glistened with delight. He kissed me on the cheek and we both froze. His face became cherry red and I'm sure my was the color of an apple. He quickly got off the couch and went to the back door. "I'll see you tonight. And Sakura thank you." He caught my eye for a split second and I swear he had the same lust filled dazed I have when he is near me. With a bang of a door he was gone and I was left dumbfounded.

"Well, it seems like I should get ready." I had four hours to make myself beautiful. Well, four hour's to find a dress and shoes, and four hours to try to scrub off the sweat, and four hours to do my hair and makeup, and four hours to look perfect for Syaoran, because I'll be the one stealing the dance tonight. "Tonight Maddie," I said in a sing-song voice, playing and replaying the kiss over and over in my mind, "you are going down."

* * *

Well that's chapter one :D I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING. I might have a new chapter up later on today. THANK YOU! 3


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first story, please be nice X: Even though I do have the word flames in my name, I don't really like them. I hope you enjoy it!

Sakura POV

I stepped into the steam filled shower and sighed. I pulled the volumizing shampoo out of the shower's corner. The shampoo I was saving for a special occasion. I squeezed the purple goo in my hand and lathered it up and spread it in my hair and waited. This was a special occasion. Three long minutes the bottle said. So I waited. Planning my attack on Maddie. I knew the dress I would wear. It was short, pink and flowie. And the only thing that mattered, Syaoran loved the dress on me. Keep it light on the makeup and some nice pink pumps and I would be set. My three minutes were up and I stepped into the warm water. Subs and bubbles rushed down my body in a soapy river. I squeezed my hair and then applied my "extra super-shine" conditioner. Normally I wouldn't do all this to my hair. I used cheap shampoo and conditioner and throw my hair in a ponytail but tonight was going to be special. I combed my hair and imagined Syaoran holding me in his strong arms, ignoring everything in the world, especially Maddie, only staring at me, only thinking about me, only wanting me. I closed my eyes and felt the water sweep away the conditioner. "Well, this is it." I said as shut off the water and stepped out the shower.

My mind raced down my mental checklist. _Shower? Done. Body Moisturized? Done. Teeth Brushed? Done. Mouthwash? Of course. Face is washed and remoisturized? Yup. Hair is curled? Yes. Hairspray was sprayed? Duh. Did you put on face primer? Done. Foundations, blush, concealer, and of course mascara. Yup. Nails are painted nude pink and the dress and shoes look great. Deodorant is on and the perfume is sprayed up. But ugh, lipstick or lip-gloss. _"Oh my gosh, which one does he like?"

-DING DONG….KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"I'm coming!" I rushed out of my room, leaving the mirror I have been staring at for about ten minutes alone. It dawned on me that I spent four hours getting ready and I still wasn't even done. I reached for the cold gold door knob and opened the door, filling the house with the warm blazing sunlight. And there he was, the man of my dreams. The man in the jet black suit, staring at me, only me.

"You look fabulous." The words flowed out his mouth and rang in my ear.

"You look so handsome." I breathed out. My breathing became shallow and husky. I moved aside so he could come in, Syaoron stood awkwardly. He had his hand around his neck trying to loosen his tie. I smirked and laughed lightly, loving how he broke my mood. "You need help with that?"

"Haha, yea Maddie tied it up to tight." Syaoran said.

I walked closer to him, until we were only micro-inches apart. "Let me do that," I quickly undid the knot and retied it properly, "that girl doesn't give anything any freedom." I said smoothly. I blushed hard when I realized what I said. _Jesus great one Sakura, just call her an old hag next._ "She must care a lot about you." _Save?_

"Suppose she does." Syaoron said with no hint of hurt in his voice.

_SAVED! "_I'll be done in a minute but hey, should I wear lipstick or lipgloss?" I asked. I blushed again, slightly embarrassed that I was asking the guy I was trying to impress what should go on my lips, the lips I wanted him to taste and devour.

"Neither Sakura, you have beautiful lips, don't try to hide them." Syaoran said smoothly. My eyes widen and I turned around quickly and ran off into my room and grabbed my pink handbag. Syaoran has never once said anything close to that. I rushed down the hallway back to where Syaoran was supposed to be standing. Empty.

"Syaoran?" I said to the empty space around me. I heard the door knob jiggle and sunlight soon flooded my vision. Syaoran waltzed through the bright rays, looking like model, into my house. He had a huge grin on his face and one arm was behind his back. "Where did you go?"

"Car, I had to get something for you." He said staring my directly in the eyes. His chocolate eyes flickered with rushed excitement. This caused me to blush and I busted into a random giggle fit. He looked like a version of himself ten years ago. "You have a cute laugh." I stopped and started to blush. _He is in a complementary mood._ I blushed hard. I felt my cheeks get redder by each passing second of awkward silence. "Aww, Sakura don't get all red-faced on me." Syaoran cooed. Just as the words left his lips his arm was pulled away from him back to relieve a dozen pink daises.

"Oh Syaoran they are beautiful!" I exclaimed. I stepped closer to him and he gently handed them to me.

"Well I did interrupt you gardening, so I wanted to make it up to you." He blushed. Crimson ran up and down his grin that was still plastered on his face. "Thank you again for coming to Maddie's party." I was about to turn around to go into the kitchen when I felt two strong arms tangle themselves around me. His warm lips kissed the side of my cheeks and gently work their way down my jaw line. A low moan escaped my lips and Syaoran froze. "I sorry. I don't know what came over me. You just look so, you look so sex- You look so nice Sakura. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I said trying to get over the shock over what just had happened. _He wants me. _"I'm going to put these in a vase and then we can go." _He's going to be mine._

SOOO SORRY FOR THE RUSHINESS OF THE STORY! I have a test tomorrow and a quiz in math and I gotta study! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU CHRISTY FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. Chapter 3 will be on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

So this is my first story, please be nice X: Even though I do have the word flames in my name, I don't really like them. I hope you enjoy it!

Before I go on I would like to dedicate this whole story to my darling boyfriend. WE CAN CALL HIM FLAMES FAN (he likes the gay Calgary Flames [hockey]). Flames Fan doesn't know I write, well he does. He just thinks I write really perverted stories ;O So I'm kinda debating on whether I should show this to him. Errr….LOL… I'm really nervous of what he would think! He proofreads my reports (research papers, haha I would never let him mess with my narratives!) for school and he is such a good writer! I really want to impress him. So what do you guys think should I show it to him or not? Anyway on with the story!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura POV

We sat in the car, with the air blasting and the radio turned all the way up, like nothing ever happened. It felt right. The blazing sun shined through the tinted window so we both had on our huge sunglasses on. We rocked to beat of music. Syaoran at the stop lights would downright dance in his seat, moving his hips to the beat and shaking his head. We both giggled and laughed as people watched us with odd expressions, like we were both nuts. But we didn't care. I especially, loving the special feeling of freedom I have only when I'm with Syaoran. I felt sexy, alive, and carefree.

"Yo Sakura?" Syaoran said during a commercial break, "We have time for one more song, pop in my Drake CD and put it on random. We both need some music that will calm our asses down before we get to this party." I nodded my head and opened up the glove box. The CD case fell into my lap and I flipped through until I came to what I wanted. "So Far Gone." One of the best CDs on the planet. I slid it out of its protective plastic and popped it in and pushed the random button on the radio. The car rang with silence for seconds until the familiar beat filled the air. _Oh gosh, really? _"Oh I love this song!" Syaoran exclaimed. His eyes were glued to the black pavement but I could feel the change as the beat suffocated the air. Things went from carefree to intimate as the bright sun turned dusk. The car sped up and my body leaned with the turn as Syaoran entered the country club's parking lot. My stomach dropped realizing my alone time with Syaoran was ending at one of the worst times it can. _Just when things were getting good. _I unbuckled my seat belt as he put the car in park, but he didn't take the key out the ignition. I looked over with him with questioning eyes and he stared back, blushing. "Hands down I'm too proud for love. But with eyes shut it's you I'm thinking of. But how we move from A to B, it can't be up to me, cause you don't know who I was before you. Basically to see a change in me I'd be losing so I just ignore you, yeah." _He is singing to me._

My voice wavered as I sang. "But you're on my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind  
But maybe in time, in time, in time, I'll tell you I'm... A little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you  
I guess that I'm a little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you." I felt dazed. Syaoran moved closer, unbuckling his seat belt. He moved his body so he was facing me, his hand gently ran up and down my arm, causing goose bumps to travel up my body. I heard my voice get low and husky and his did the same.

"I know you told me break their hearts, but it's you I wanna take apart. And I will never ever be the first to say it But still I... They know I...ah ah ah –" Syaoran froze. His lips inches from mine, his dazed eyes widen with the fear of being caught, being caught with me.

"Man my date is looking HOT!" A voice said from outside the car. Syaoran quickly moved his body away from mine and pulled the key out the ignition. I sighed loudly and he glanced my way with a I'm-really-sorry look. A bang erupted from my window. Tommy appeared, winking at me. "HEY THERE HOTSTUFF."

"What a prick." I mumbled to myself. I huffed and rolled my eyes and looked over to Syaoran.

"Jackass." He said softly. He put his key in his pocket. He leaned towards me and kissed me slightly on the cheek. "Thank you for putting up with him." He murmured in a husky whisper. I moaned slightly and began to blush.

"HEY DON'T KISS MY DATE." Tommy said outside. _WHY TO KILL THE FREAKING MOOD._

Syaoran quickly moved away and unlocked his door. He closed it shut and walked to mine. He looked over at Tommy and said in a stern voice "First of all Sakura is technically is my date. I did ask her, not you." I unlocked my door and he opened it and smiled at me. His voice soften as he looked into my eyes "And second of all if she is your date, you should be more polite and open her door." he held out his hand. I took it and hopped out of the seat, my dressing flowing down as I hit the ground. Syaoran shut the door and wrapped his arm around me, walking me to the country club's entry way. "And Tommy, Sakura and I are friends, and if it's ok with Sakura I'll kiss her on the cheek for doing me a favor whenever I want."

Tommy stood there for in a minute of silence. Sunlight was fading fast. Stars flickered in the purple color sky. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Tommy cried out. Syaoran gently pressed me closer to him. The heat outside cooled and a wind raced across the parking lot, whipping my dress with it. I looked up at him, he had a grin on. His eyes were filled with laughter and lust. _This is perfect. This is how it is suppose to be. _

"Oh Syaoran…and Sakura? Sakura you are leaving Tommy behind." A voice said behind me. I glanced around, smiling ear to ear. My face dropped when I saw the curvy red dressed blonde strutting my way.

* * *

SOO DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID! [(THE SONG I USE **WHICH I DO NOT OWN** IS CALLED _A Little Bit_ by _Drake_. LOOK IT UP IT IS A WHOLE LOVE STORY IN A SONG!)] I know its short and I am going to make up for it! Later on tonight, basically in two hours, I'm going to post a random flashback! It has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. Just a little filler, a steamy filler :D PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! KEEP ON READING AND MORE SHOULD BE ON THE WAY!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is my first story, please be nice X: Even though I do have the word flames in my name, I don't really like them. I hope you enjoy it!

I would like to dedicate this whole story to my darling boyfriend.

* * *

RANDOM FLUFF

Coffee at 1 in the Morning

Syaoran POV

I glanced over my shoulder and saw an angel walking my way. "Sakura." I moaned lightly. My eyes were dazed but I saw the concern written all over her face. "Ohh Sakura." I moaned louder. Sakura started walking even faster her face beat red. "Sakuraaaaa, Ohhh Myyy Sakuraa."

"SHHHHHH SYAORAN." Sakura whispered. I heard bubbling from the couch I was sitting on. It felt so nice. I loved being at Sakura's during the night. My skin felt alive and my heart beated fast, like I was ready for anything.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back. I smiled, which caused Sakura to turn redder. _Gosh she is cute._ "And why are you so red."

"I'm whispering because Tomoyo is sleeping in the guest room and I don't want your ass waking her up. And I'm red because you're lame." She whispered. She gently sat down next to me. I pulled her close. Her ivory skin felt cool and soft against mine. Her cherry blossom shampoo filled the air. I sighed and rested my head next to hers. I secretly loved cuddling with her. Feeling her beneath my touch made me feel so relaxed and excitited at the same time.

"Is the coffee ready? Ohhhhhhhh Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa I'm so thirstyyyyyy." I moaned. She looked up, her emerald eyes sparkling. A blush crept along her cheek bones and her lips turned pouty red. A wisp of her auburn hair draped her face perfectly. _Oh she looks so sexy._

"Yeaaaa." Sakura said, her breath was choppy. She was breathing hard, and I couldn't help to notice how her perfectly round chest rose and fell. She looked so right lying next to me. Lying next to me in a big shirt, only in a shirt, in my shirt. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and her head lay on my shoulder. Sakura's bare legs wrapped around mine. _She's so sexy._

I moved my lips closer to her ear. "Are you sleepy?" I said. My voice was low and rough, I could hear the want in it. _I could make her feel so good. I could make her mine. She could be mine._

"A little." Sakura admitted softly. "But I have to make you coffee."

I bite my lip and guilt flooded my body. "Ohh Sakuraa." I breathed out. "You can go to sleep. It's like one AM." Sakura looked in my eyes and smiled. She cuddled closer to me.

"It's fine." Sakura said sleepily. "Actually I think it's done." She slowly got up and stretched. Her shirt slowly crept its way up her thigh. I felt myself become bothered. _Oh not now._ She slowly walked back to the kitchen, swinging her hips gently with each step. I looked down and noticed the tent I was now pitching. _Oh great._

Cupboards were opened and cups were placed on the counter. I heard her pour the coffee into the cup. She walked back with two cups in hand, smirking. "I hope you like your coffee black."

"It's fine." I said dry mouth. Sakura sat the coffees on the table that sat in front of us. She gently lay down on top of me like she was before. "Oh god." I said lightly. My eyes rolled as her bare skin ran across mine.

"You ok?" She said lightly. I breathed out, unable to answer. She was too close. I had to get up. I needed to be by myself. I really needed a cold shower. "Sya-o-ran" she said slowly. She lifted her head and gave me the sexiest look.

"Sakura?" I said slowly, not sure what I would say next.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, her crystal green eyes glistened.

"I don't want coffee anymore." My stomach did flips, a thousand butterflies flapped around my insides.

Sakura laughed lightly and placed her chin on my shoulder, "Well what do you want?" she whispered.

"You." I breathed out. I saw Sakura's eyes widen. I captured her lips and pulled her on top of me. Her legs straddled me and she slowly pushed against my member. My tongue moved into Sakura's mouth. She moaned as I ran my tongue across her mouth, memorizing it. My arms wrapped around her I pulled her close to me. My lips left hers and I gently kissed her neck and jaw. "You…..are…..ama…zing." I said in-between kisses.

"Oh Syaoran, we should have coffee more often." Sakura breathed out.

I smirked. I gently got off the couch and picked Sakura up bridal style and started towards her room. "I think we should have coffee everyday."

"At one Am?"

"Naw, every hour." I smirked. "You are my coffee mate." I whispered to her.

"You are my one and only coffee mate." She whispered back.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it!!! PRETTY SHORT AND SIMPLE! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! REMEMBER THIS IS JUST RANDOM FLUFF. PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!


	5. Chapter 5

So this is my first story, please be nice X: Even though I do have the word flames in my name, I don't really like them. I hope you enjoy it!

WOW. Can you say MIA? Ugh I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!

So this is what's up. Tomorrow is my birthday (15th) ok, now you may be like what the hell? That doesn't mean you stop writing. No it doesn't it's actually the reason why I'm writing now.

SOOO the day after I updated with the lastest two chapters I was IMing my boyfriend. My laptop's batter light was like flashing red and I was like "OHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" so I grabbed my charger and plugged it in and there was a spark, basically i had a mini powersurge and killed my charger and my laptop was dead X:

The next day I was like "Mom I know what I wan from my birthday, I want a charger for my birthday." And da duh, it came today in the mail.

Now you might be like, ok where is my new chapter girly? Well I have this story brewing in my head. And it won't go away. It's just a short thing about me and my boyfriend. SOO im going to write that tonight. And I will update another two chapters by Saturday.

Once agian I AM SO SO SORRY.

**OHHH and NO that last chapter wasn't a flashback. Sorry about the confusion.**

_My flashbacks will be written in italics._

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is my first story, please be nice X: Even though I do have the word flames in my name, I don't really like them. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I would like to dedicate this whole story to my darling (old) boyfriend.**

**

* * *

**

**Missing In Action**: pinkflamesXOXOXO

**Time Missing:** Four Months

**Returned: **Hell Yea!

Sooooo, you may all be pissed at me, I don't blame you, because I totally lied about the two chapters being posted about a thousand Saturdays ago. I did not lie on purpose! For the past, ummmmm, four months life has hit me hard. I am sadly single, had a death in the family, one of my dearest friends left me for college and I almost failed math. What the fuck? So I took a break from writing without even realizing it, but I am back and ready to blow your minds! Yeeee~ I hope you all are having a wonderful wonderful summer or if you are like me your summer is gone and you are having a great school year!

Now the story below **–IS RANDOM FLUFF NOT A FLASHBACK-**is something I wrote for my old boyfriend (we only been broken up for a week :C) and I just changed the words and some minor details. I feel like I'm kinda cheating since I did not write this for a CCS plot, but I hope you do enjoy.

The next chapter will be posted on Sunday and will not be random fluff. I was reading my last chapters and Tommy is hella funny to me so I must continue on with the plot in order to use him more! Oh and my rating went up for this chapter. Har har, so if you dont like graphic stories please do not read this chapter!

* * *

XXX

Kisses. Light butterfly kisses that yearned to be more woke Syaoran. His warm chocolate eyes were met with the blueish black of the premature dawn air. "Sakura?" He moaned out softly. His mind was fuzzy with sleep, he wasn't sure if he was imaging the almost inaudible sounds that were being whispered into his ear. The kisses slowly stopped and turned into a finger that carefully outlined hearts on his bare chest. A calmness flooded his body as the sleep raced out. Syaoran sat still, trying to focus on what was happening. To be in the moment what was needed to understand what was happening to him, but just as the sounds started to sort it selves into words, heavy breathing filled his ears. "Sakura I know that is you."

Sakura's finger did not stop, the countless invisible hearts continued as her lips touched Syaoran's warm skin. "Hmm…I…see you are…up." She murmured between kisses. Her lips glided over his neck leaving sweet, soft kisses until she reached his shoulders. "You are so handsome." She whispered to herself.

"What-" Syaoran inhaled sharply as Sakura's teeth gently bite down. Her mouth slowly started to suck while her tongue ran across his skin. "What time is it?" He said as best he could. Seconds slowly turned into minutes as time passed by. The air was filled with Sakura's low moans and Syaoran's heavy breathing, by now he knew what was happening. Sakura was giving him a hickey, moaning against his skin causing it to gently vibrate. He was laying flat on his back feeling the weight of his girlfriend on his chest.

"Mmmmm." She hummed in the air. The sound made Syaoran's member start to ache.

"You really enjoy that, huh?" He breathed out.

The sucking stopped and Sakura swiftly moved on top of Syaoran, straddling him. Her hands moved to his chest, using him to push herself up. Her glowing green eyes found his, "I really do, anddddddd," she turned her head in search for the alarm clock's red numbers that burned into the dark air "it is three O six in the morning." She faced Syaoran but his eyes weren't leveled with hers. She looked, trying to figure out what mesmerized him. "Oh." She uttered.

"That really turns you." He said staring at her chest. Her thin white shirt didn't cover her slightly hard nipples. She shook her head and Syaoran knew she was blushing. Sakura took his hands and slowly moved them up her body until they reached her chest. Her head jerked back as he gently grabbed her breast and started to gently rub. Low moans escaped her mouth as Syaoran whispered about her sexiness. His fingertips replaced his hands; he slowly traced circles around her nipples. Her hips thrusted against his stomach as the ache in her pussy grew. "No" Syaoran said suddenly. He moved his hands down her stomach to her waist and held her hips, making it unable to move them. He moved one of her hands on her breast and then put his hand back on her hip. "Make your nipples hard for me, but nothing else."

"Please." She whimpered out. Her hand was already mimicking his, drawing circles around her nipple. "Please Syaoran I'm so horny." The begging, she moved her other hand on her chest, the begging is what made her wild. She moaned louder than before, she tried to buck her hips but he held too tightly. "Please I'm so wet." She started to lift her shirt but was stopped.

"No, keep your shirt on." He said. His voice was calm, commanding, but oozed with sex. "Make them nice and hard Sakura, shirt on."

"Syaorannnnn." She moaned and rubbed harder. Her breathing was loud and uneven. Her hair draped her back as she leaned back. Her body slightly shook. Everything showed how restless her body felt. It showed the fire she felt in her veins. Then she stopped and leaned forward and looked him dead in the eye.

"Good girl." He said as he eyed her chest.

She leaned closer till her now hard nipples rubbed against the thin fabric of her shirt to his bare chest "Please, fuck me Love." She whispered in his ear.

Syaoran huffed out; he felt his dick press against the boxers he was wearing. "Sakuraaaaa" he whispered out "you are going to cum so hard Sakura." Sakura inhaled and sighed out. A shiver ran up her body as he gently cupped her face. His hand traveled down her shirt. "Close your eyes for me" he said gently. In a second her world went black. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do?"

"Yes" Sakura breathed out.

"Ok, I'm going to tease you a little bit." He placed a finger on her slit and ran his finger up and down. "You are so wet."He whispered out. He gently pushed more until his finger touched her clit. "I'm going to push back your pussy's lips and rub your clit." The first swipe of her clit light up her face. Her breathing became heavier and her mouth opened to a smile.

"Oh god." She breathed out.

"Does that feel good?" Syaoran asked in an urgent voice. His finger rubbed faster with each passing second.

"Yessss." Sakura whined out. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to focus on the pleasure he was giving her.

"Good. I'm going to finger you Sakura." He said as he moved his finger over her pussy's hole. He slid it in slowly at first but quickly got faster. The sound of his finger moving in and out of her wet pussy excited the both of them. She moaned louder as his finger pumped faster "I'm finger fucking you so fast Sakura. You are going to cum so hard. Once you cum I'm going to make you taste yourself."

"Ohh Syaorannnnn." Sakura moaned out. "I'm so close."

Syaoran pumped faster than before and he felt Sakura's hips move with him. "Cum for me." Those three words sent her over the edge. Syaoran felt her walls tense and tighter around his fingers. He felt her pussy become slippery wet. He removed his hands, slick with cum and as promised gently pushed them in her mouth. "Suck."Her tongue lick cleaned all her juices. She opened her eyes and moved his fingers out her mouth. She leaned down until her lips crashed down to his. Her tongue danced with his, until they both needed air. "You taste good." He smiled.

"I want to taste you." Sakura smirked. She slide off of Syaoran and laid next to him. She ran her hands down his chest to his boxers and up again teasing him.

"Please." He whispered out. She laughed as she slowly slide her hand under the elastic band and started to slowly rub his balls.

"Sakura." Syaoran said sharply. She giggled as she grabbed his shaft. "Wow you are already hard. Well." She got on hands and knees and crawled in between his legs. Her hands pulled his boxers down. His whole body stiffened but quickly relaxed. She looked up and smiled. "Can I have a hand?"

"Um yea." Syaoran said, he slid his hand down to his shaft and held it.

"Thank you." She said, her voice changed, it was lower and softer. "Syaoran you make me so wet and you make me feel so good. I want to make you feel that good." She cupped his balls and started to massage them. Her lips gently kissed his shaft until she they landed on his tip. She licked it in one slow swipe making Syaoran growl. Her lips opened and she sucked his tip. Her tongue flicked it over and over. Syaoran's hand was working on his shaft watching her head bob back and forth. His loud breathing was the only sound that filled the room. The more he watched her licked and sucked him the faster his hand went. She slowly moved his balls around in her hand.

"Ohhh gosh. Ohh Sakura." He moaned. His hips began to buck slightly against her tight, wet mouth. Sakura sucked harder and licked faster. "I'm going to cum." He moaned She moved her mouth slightly back and opened her mouth wider. She felt Syaoran's hot cum fill her mouth. His breathing was loud and uneven. She saw his chest rise and fall and she swallowed in one gulp. "I love you." He said hoarsely.

She licked his dick off and pulled his boxers back up. "I love you so much." She whispered. She cuddled into his chest and watched him fall asleep. "You always fall asleep." She yawned. "I love you."


End file.
